Catch a Falling Star
by Babs567
Summary: PG for now (Kevin's POV) Lucy and Kevin share one magical night, as Kevin tries to catch a star--and Kevin sees the world in a whole different way. But then tragedy strikes--and Kevin needs the strength to live on...until he finds that one star again. FIN
1. Chapter 1

**Catch a Falling Star**

"It's such a beautiful night," Lucy said one night in early May in the warmth of the night, as we swung on the swing on her parents' porch, her hand resting gently on the growing stomach of our little daughter that was due in just a few months.

The sky was nearly black—but the moon was silver, and the silver stars scattered all over the midnight sky making the night just as magical, as special, as wonderful there could ever be.

"It certainly is," I replied, smiling.

Lucy rested her head upon my shoulder, holding my hand, her skin so smooth, our fingers feeling as if they barely touching. She's so beautiful, I thought to myself.

Lucy had been kind of crazy when we had been dating—and now, she was relaxed and beautiful, the most beautiful thing my eyes could lay on. I loved everything about her—her smile, her laugh, her craziness. It was part me—a wonderful feeling that is inside every time I am with her.

Lucy's eyes slowly drifted close as she fell asleep on my shoulder. I smiled, kissing her head gently, rocking the swing softly.

She looked so caring and so wonderful, watching her rest, not moving an inch. I couldn't have chosen a better wife.

"Kevin?" she murmured, her eyes opening a few minutes later.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I just wanted to say… I love you."

"And I love you, Lucy." I kissed her softly again.

"Oh, Kevin, look!" Lucy suddenly cried out, happily. "Do you see that star?"

"Which one?"

"The gold one."

I looked closely. They all looked the same to me, "No."

"Look closer, Kevin, and you'll see, but you'll have to look hard." I tried to look as hard as I could…and eventually, I found it. It was in the center, shining and glowing more brightly then all of the others, as I could see it dip beneath the rest. It was the perfect star. "See now?" she asked, though not unkindly.

"Yes."

She smiled, "Try and catch it." And I did—I fixed my eyes upon the star, not letting go of its beauty and really concentrating—and the more my eyes became fixed upon it I felt a feeling grow inside of me—something I had never felt before, as my hand reached it, trying to catch it, but couldn't succeed.

She laughed, her laugh like music, washing away all of my terrible feelings—all I could feel was pure happiness.

"Come on, honey, we should probably go now," I said, stroking her cheek.

"Oh Kevin, just one more minute?" Lucy wanted to know, her eyes shining brightly, like the stars and the moon. "I haven't felt so wonderful in so long...since the day I married you," she said softly.

I hugged her. "I know, Luce. I feel the same way." And so she sat, her eyes watching the stars and moon, concentrating on the night—the sounds, the appearances.

"Okay Luce, we should probably go now. You and Rachel need your rest," I finally said to her.

Lucy touched her stomach, "Rachel and I are fine. Besides, maybe Rachel will grow up to love the nighttime and its beauty, unlike you," she teased with a soft smile.

"If she's anything like you," I said with a smile. "And I think she will be."

Lucy took my hand and we stood up, just as Ruthie walked through the door. "We were just leaving. Good night, Ruthie," Lucy said to her younger sister.

"Good night."

Lucy and I left, my hand around her shoulders, enjoying the freshness on the wonderful night.

Please read and tell me if you like it. This will be a short story—and I have the rest all planned out!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys, I forgot to add: I own nothing—but I will own the doctors and nurses in the story.

Thanks so much for your sweet reviews!

_Chapter 2_

"Kevin?" It's now a few months later, and Rachel is already three months old.

"Oh, hi Roxanne," I said with a smile. She looked upset. "What's the matter?"

"It's Lucy."

I suddenly get this sinking feeling in my stomach that something isn't right, but I'm afraid to ask what happened. "What is it?" I asked, my smile fading and my voice beginning to crack, a knot forming inside my stomach.

"Kevin, Lucy is at the hospital. She's been in a really bad accident and the doctors aren't sure if she'll make it out alive." The knot in my stomach tightened. "I have to go see her."

Roxanne nodded, although her voice shaking. "I know. I'll cover your shift for you—Detective Michaels says it's okay and that you should be with Lucy right now."

"Thank you." I hurry out of the police station and drive straight to the hospital.

"I need an update on Lucy Camden-Kinkirk."

"Are you family?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm her husband, Kevin." The woman checked her computer, just as I heard some noises go off around the room. Doctors and nurses start rushing around. "Room 301 Dr. Makefield, room 301!" a nurse was shouting as they rushed into the Emergency Ward.

"Oh dear!" the receptionist said. "That's the room your wife is in—but you can't go in now."

But it was too late. I didn't hear her—I ran and followed the doctors' voices. "Lucy," I cried rushing into the room, grabbing her hand, "Please, Luce, talk to me."

She slowly opened her eyes half way, gently stroking my cheek, and with what little voice she had to muster, she said, "I love you… tell Rachel I love her…and the next bright star you see, make a wish for me…" and then her eyes drifted close as she fell into a heavy sleep…

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I kept my hand interlocked with hers, kissing it several times. I was never very emotional—I rarely cried, except for when my father was killed in a fire about twelve years ago. But now I needed to—the woman who I had loved, who had given me a chance to see the beautiful world that one night and who had given me such a precious gift, a daughter—was no longer really there to share it with. My wife was dying and I only had Rachel—that was the only part of Lucy that I still shared.

"Sir," a nurse said gently touching my shoulder, "I'm very sorry. You should go, though—your wife needs her rest."

"Thank you." I felt little hope—I was lucky, Lucy wasn't dead yet—but I felt that she will die soon, and if she was going to suffer, it was better that way.

And a couple of weeks later, I sat on the Camdens' porch for I didn't know if it was going to be my last time—Lucy was barely alive, she wasn't dead yet, which is a shocker for everyone, but she wasn't _really_ alive—And made a wish—for me and for Lucy.

The warmth I felt…the happiness I had shared with Lucy for those incredible four years—suddenly flooding back to me, memories began spilling out…and I heard her voice.

_Make a wish, Kevin and pick the brightest star, for I am with you forever and I will love you forever, for no matter what happens we will always be together._

And I did…I concentrated, I focused with all of my strength…and I reached for that one star that had shone brightly that one night that had tried to dip beneath the sky. I could feel myself get up…and in my mind, I felt myself reach…and grab hold of that star, the star that Lucy needed, and as I opened my eyes, moments later, I smiled because I knew what I needed to do, with holding that star in my mind—Lucy is apart of me, forever. I stood up and glanced at the lovely night, the moon, full and shining down on my face, the stars scattered all over the night sky—it was like the same night with Lucy, only she wasn't there. I was leaving for the Glen Oak hospital, and I didn't know when I would be back. "Good-bye, Lucy," I whispered, and then I walked out of the Camdens gate…and with tears, followed my shining star to find my way back to the hospital…to do the right thing…for Lucy, and for myself.

**FIN! **

**Sorry it doesn't seem so happy—but this was the only way I could end it. I'm really sorry. Review, please! **


End file.
